Jwatch
=JWatch= JWatch (Pronounced JAY-watch) is an anomaly, and most of what it does isn't considered serious canon. What canon it does have, however, is mostly just an excuse to say that it has canon. The J probably stands for "Justice." Existence The JWatch anomaly is caused by an entity that resides in an alternate universe (henceforth referred to as the JRealm). Not much is known about this JRealm in its most natural state. There may be multiple entities that exist and live with immortality within the JRealm that interact and converse in societies much like in the RP universe. However, the natural and physical laws are wildly different. Thus, any entity in the JRealm would appear very strange to a denizen of the RP universe, not unlike an eldritch horror. However, the most important part about the JRealm is how it interacts with the RP universe. Both realities are connected by way of a single portal, perhaps created on the JRealm side by accidental means. This portal appears on the RP universe side as a door that leads to a closet. Because of the weaker nature of the physical properties of the JRealm, when the door is opened, everything inside collapses into a form that very closely resembles the physical properties of the RP universe. Any and all forms of life temporarily cease to exist while the door remains open, with the exception of one unfortunate being: JWatch. When the door is opened, JWatch's consciousness instantly explodes into trillions and trillions of physical copies, with numbers approaching infinity. They fill the entire realm, until the door is closed again, allowing them to reform into a single entity again, and restore the JRealm's natural order. While JWatch's physical forms can take many different shapes, from rabbits and blobs of jelly, to flygons and bananas, each and every physical copy must retain the same shape and memory as every other, as they are still the same entity. While their memories are linked, this does not necessarily mean that their memories are consistent for every physical form that they take. A JFlygon may not have the same memories, personality, or gender as a JBunny, for example. However, two JBunnies will always share memories, gender, and personalty, updating each other at real time. Because of this, a JWatch in the RP universe is incredibly expendable; it may be stabbed, flattened, vaporized, eaten, torn to shreds, etc, and another will be ready to take its place completely unharmed. Though, if it takes the same form as before, it will retain the memories of everything that had happened to it. A JWatch is prone to changing form at any time, at unknown circumstances. If such a transformation were to occur, any and all instances of JWatch must transform all at the same time into the same thing. Thus, it is incredibly rare, but not impossible, to have multiple instances of JWatch in different forms. Forms While a JWatch can take any form, they tend to land on some forms more than others. Some common examples include: *An incredibly shy and cautious male bipedal rabbit, with eggshell white fur *A territorial female Flygon *A nervous, yet ambitious male Buizel *A reclusive, yet assertive male Dragonair *A scholarly male Charmeleon *A curious slime/house/envelope *And a brazen female Emolga that's probably never gonna show up again because nobody likes her :'c The Portal The closet that leads to the JRealm is indestructible by normal means. In order for it to be destroyed, it must be done so from the inside, while the door is still closed. Thus, because nothing from the RP universe can exist safely within the JRealm's natural state, the portal can only be destroyed by something originating from the JRealm itself. Relationships The closet is in Ashe's posession, and thus, any JWatch from the inside also belongs to Ashe, unless it is too large for him to own. In this case, then, Ashe will be "owned" by the JWatch. To signify this, Ashe has given JWatch not one, but two collars. One of which is made from fireproof dragonscale, and the other made from gold. Both have the name "JWatch" inscribed in them. While they remain consistently present across all JWatches, because of the strange nature of the JRealm, they are not constantly present or particularly notable in all situations. However, they may appear whenever needed or mentioned. Otherwise, they don't even matter. Also, JWatch is more often than not everyone's rapetoy. Category:Characters